


Тихая гавань (Safe Haven)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Ронан придвигается к Ганси, и теперь они прижимаются друг к другу бедрами.— Ганси, я верю тебе. Не нужно ничего мне доказывать.---Иногда нужно просто немного подбодрить Ганси.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch
Kudos: 1





	Тихая гавань (Safe Haven)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171980) by [BastardPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince). 



> Бета перевода - [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor)

— Боже мой, Ганси, до тебя просто не доходит, — презрительно бросает Адам. — Ты ни о ком не думаешь, только о себе.

С этими словами он вылетает за порог Монмутской фабрики. Дверью Адам не хлопает, но его гнев повисает в воздухе густым облаком. Он обволакивает всё в этом здании — в _доме_ Ганси.

И Адам прав. До Ганси _не доходит_. Он не понимает, зачем продолжает провоцировать Адама и влезать в ссоры. Это совершенно ненамеренно. Он просто хочет помочь.

Ганси оседает на стул, ставит локти на стол и опускает голову на руки. Наверное, Адам прав. Наверное, он и правда эгоцентричный и ничего не понимает.

* * *

Таким его и застаёт Ронан минут десять спустя.

Он выходит из своей комнаты, одетый в чёрный худи, из наушников, висящих на шее, сочится дребезжащая музыка.

— Мне казалось, здесь был Пэрриш.

— Был, — тихо отвечает Ганси. — Ушёл из-за меня.

Ронан слышит отчаяние в его голосе и направляется к нему.

— Дик.

— Клянусь, я просто пытался ему помочь. Не знаю, что со мной не так, у меня никогда не получается…

— Ганси. Прекрати.

Ронан садится на край кровати.

— Иди посиди со мной.

Ганси кивает и подходит к нему, не поднимая глаз. Садится рядом, изо всех сил стараясь не коснуться. Не хочет напортачить ещё и здесь.

— Мы оба знаем, что у Адама Пэрриша с головой не в порядке. Он в этом не виноват, но как уж есть.

— Я не хотел причинить ему боль…

Ронан придвигается к Ганси, и теперь они прижимаются друг к другу бедрами.

— Ганси, я верю тебе. Не нужно ничего мне доказывать.

Ганси снова кивает. Он всё ещё не смотрит на Ронана, но уже не так сильно горбится.

— Ганси.

Сейчас он поднимает взгляд.

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

Ганси кивает в третий раз, и Ронан склоняется к нему — нежный и ласковый, совсем не такой, как обычно.

Вскоре Ганси возбуждён и дышит тяжело, почти забравшись Ронану на колени. Он так отчаянно нуждается в любви, что про себя Ронан кривится: он должен был предотвратить эту катастрофу. Обычно он понимает, когда Ганси на пределе.

— Не бойся, — говорит Ронан, отодвигаясь. — Я никуда не уйду.

Он расстёгивает ему брюки, плюёт себе на ладонь, и Ганси утыкается лицом ему в плечо. Сунув руку в брюки Ганси, Ронан начинает дрочить; Ганси жарко дышит ему в шею.

— Ты отлично справляешься. Просто идеально.

Второй рукой Ронан обнимает спину Ганси и крепко его держит. Слышит, как сбивается его дыхание, чувствует, как становится неровным ритм, в котором вздрагивают его бёдра.

— Молодец, умница, Ганси. — Ронан продолжает работать рукой. Теперь уже недолго. — Вот так, давай.

Ещё несколько движений — и Ганси кончает, б _о_ льшая часть оказывается на ладони Ронана. Тот вытирается подвернувшейся тряпкой и швыряет её в мусорную корзину, стоящую возле стола.

Плечи Ганси уже не так напряжены, но он всё равно цепляется за ронанов худи. Ронан устраивается поудобнее, тесно прижимает к себе Ганси и не отпускает.

* * *

Ронан видит то, чего не видит Ганси. Видит, как тот пытается быть бережнее с Адамом. Как старается быть всем, что нужно Ронану: другом, братом, отцом. Но, помогая другим, сам остаётся беззащитным и уязвимым. 

И Ронан приглядывает за ним. Ведь, в конце концов, если Ганси король, то он — его рыцарь.

_— fin —_


End file.
